The Girl with the Pigtails
by Mechanika
Summary: Alfred saw her at the World Conference; brown hair tied up into pigtails, a spunky attitude, and bad tea-making skills. Angelique saw him in the hotel hallway; blond haired and sleepy. They saw each other, and no one else.
1. The Girl with the Pigtails

That girl with the pigtails had actually done it, and Arthur was as pissed as ever. The conference yesterday had been pretty lame, but afterwards when Arthur talked to her about her bad tea-making skills and "unladylike manners", she poured lukewarm tea over his head and gave a smug grin.

"I think the tea tastes better this way! Don't you, Arthur?" She laughed before strutting off.

She represented the Seychelles at these conferences. I think her name was Angelique? She seemed like a pretty spunky girl, and her islands were like the kind you'd see on those beach calendars. I saw her again today, talking to Arthur in the hall.

"Still sore from yesterday?" She smirked.

"No, just waiting for my apology, Miss Dansereau." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, désolée." She shrugged. "Sorry, sorry."

"Fair enough." He said. "Oh, it's almost time for the meeting to start again."

He headed back to the conference room, and left Angelique by the large window. She sighed and looked outside, probably wishing she was home. I didn't blame her

After today's meeting, I ran into her as we were going to our rooms for the night.

"Oh hey." I scratched the back of my neck. " Wait, aren't you the one who–"

"Poured tea over Arthur? Wi, that's me." She laughed and smiled. "And you're America, non? I know because you're always the cocky one at these conferences."

"I'm not cocky!" At least, I didn't think so. "And yeah, the name's Alfred F. Jones. The 'F' stands for 'freedom'."

"Mm-hmm. Sure it does." She smirked. "I'm Angelique Dansereau, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Well, I'm about ready to crash so I'm gonna get going. See you tomorrow, Angelique."

"Good night, Alfred. See you." She said and left to her room on the other end of the hall.

Don't think of me as a pervert, but I couldn't help taking a quick glance at her hips as she walked.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Shit, there went the alarm. It was seven in the morning here, but back home in New York it was eleven at night. Might as well get ready for the day. Shower, get dressed, get coffee, and go down to the conference hall.

As I was walking to the meeting room, I spotted Matt, who still looked half-asleep.

"Think fast, Matt!" I jumped in front of him and pretended to throw my coffee. I love doing that.

"Ah!" He was awake now. "I want Tim Horton's…"

"That's too bad." I poked at him. " We should go out on a chocolate binge after the meeting."

"I feel like that's a terrible idea, but okay." He shrugged.

"Mattie!" Angelique ran up to us and hugged him, kissing him on both cheeks afterward.

"Bonjour, Angelique! Ça va?" Matt hugged her back. Since when did they know each other?

"Ça va bien. Et toi?" She smiled and glanced over to me. "Bonzour, Alfred."

"Bien aussi." Matt replied.

"Uh… Bonjour Angelique." It had been so long since I'd spoken French.

She and Matt talked a bit more, and then Angelique went off to speak to Elizaveta.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Of course. She's like a little sister to me."

"Oh. For a second I thought–"

"That we were dating?" He chuckled. "It's the cheek kissing, isn't it? But anyway, non. I'm already dating Katyusha."

"Oh? How's the sex?" I teased and elbowed his side.

"Better than what you get." Damn it!

"Whatever, dude." I'd never admit it, but I guess it was true. I haven't been laid in a while.

The clock in the hall chimed.

Nine o'clock; time for the conference to start.


	2. Swiss Chocolate

Two hours into this damned meeting.

That or I probably went to hell.

"I propose a new course of action for this situation." Ludwig's voice boomed from the front of the room.

Great, it was his turn to speak. I could never stay focused during his speeches, and it was a good thing I was sitting near the back this time.

"Psst, Matt!" I folded up a piece of notepaper and tapped his shoulder."Paper football!"

He took a quick look at the front to see if Ludwig would notice, and then put his fingers together for the goal post.

Flick!

Damn, so close; the football bounced off his finger.

"It's okay, you tried." He teased.

"Shut up, I'll make it this time."

Flick!

The football slid over to where Angelique was sitting. She picked it up and turned around, looking at me and Matt.

"I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Your turn Angelique! Let's see your football skills!" I didn't really expect her to do it, but she flicked it and it flew right between Matt's hands."

"Lucky shot." I muttered. She gave a proud smile and turned around, flipping her hair.

I don't understand girls.

"Any questions or concerns?" Ludwig asked, taking off his glasses. After a period of awkward silence, he dismissed everyone and they flooded out the door.

Free at last!

* * *

"If this ends up with me having to drag you back to the hotel like last time, then I hope you'll be happy being left in the hallway." Matt said as we were walking down the steps outside the conference hall.

"It'll be worth it, come on!"

Just then, he spotted Angelique and stopped to talk to her.

"Salut. Doing anything later Matt?"

"Just going on a chocolate binge with Al. You know, the usual." He shrugged and chuckled. "Want to come?"

Wait, what? This was a bro kind of night!

"Ah, sure!" Angelique giggled and looked at me smugly. "Are you sure your brother won't mind?"

"Of course not! Isn't that right, Al?" He must have caught my expression because he elbowed my side. Hard.

"Fucking he―" He elbowed me again before I had the chance to finish. I don't think I've ever experienced so much pain in my life.

"Well, let's go!" She chirped, and grabbed Matt by the arm.

* * *

I take back the elbowing as the most painful thing I've ever experienced.

_I never want to touch another piece of chocolate again._

"Matt, if I throw up on you I am so sorry." Shit, I couldn't even move.

"Mon Dieu, no, don't." He said.

"Aww, poor Alfred." Angelique put my arm around her shoulder to hold me up. Her perfume was sickeningly sweet.

They practically dragged me back to my room. When Matt opened the door, all of my clothes were scattered on the floor. Shit, I just remembered that I had to pack for the flight home tomorrow morning.

"Wow, your room's really messy!" Angelique kicked some clothes into a little pile as she walked in. What did you expect from a guy

I flopped onto the bed, and I could hear her and Matt tossing my clothes into my suitcase. I didn't realize how tired I was until I hit the sheets, and I buried my head into the pillow.

"Well, I guess we'll be off for the night. See you at the airport tomorrow morning, Al." Matt said and walked out with Ange. Yeah, I think I'll call her Ange now.

"Good night, Alfred." She said just before closing the door.

"Night, you two…"

Now for a couple hours of sleep before flight.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! But hey, I finally got around to posting this chapter. Also, can anyone tell me how to insert page breaks other than the horizontal line? Every time I try to add something like dashes or things like that they always disappear when I save changes...

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far! ;v;


	3. Homebound

Why couldn't the flight back home be tomorrow morning, or at least in the afternoon? Me, Angelique, and Matt stumbled out of the car with our bags and made our way to the terminal half asleep. It was five o'clock in the morning, so could you really blame us? After we had our bags checked in and everything, we walked to the first coffee shop we saw.

"So what time do your guys' planes leave?" I asked and took a sip of my espresso.

"Mine leaves at seven." Ange poked at her muffin.

"Thirty after." Matt replied.

"Eight." I was always the last one to leave, wasn't I? Sighing, I checked the time; now it was five forty-five.

"At least we have some time together before we leave." She nibbled on her breakfast. "So what should we do?"

"How about sleep?" I yawned, and took a swig of my coffee.

* * *

Later, we went to our terminals. Somehow, we ended up right next to each other.

"Hey Ange, what's your home like? Aside from all the beaches and sunshine." I asked.

"Quite nice, really. Next time Mattie comes over you should tag along! I have a feeling you'd like it there." She grinned.

"Why do you say that?"

"You just look like the kind of person who likes being at the beach."

Yeah, I did like beaches, mainly to see all the babes walking around. Also, ice cream. If there was ice cream, I was there.

"Of course." I chuckled. I pulled out my phone to see the time. Now it was six twenty-five.

"Hey, Mattie." Ange elbowed his side and smirked. "How's things with Kat?"

"Eh? It's been going good." He turned slightly red and scratched the back of his neck. "How about you? Found anyone you fancy?"

"Non, but that's okay." She sighed contentedly and laughed. "I mean, it's nice to be single, but sometimes I wish I had someone to cuddle with, you know?"

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom. "Flight number 384 to Victoria, Seychelles is now boarding." They announced.

She pulled me and Matt into a hug, and gave my brother his usual cheek kisses. "Au revoir Matt! Bye Alfred!" Pulling her luggage behind her, she waved at us before disappearing into the tunnel leading to her plane.

"Bye! Have a safe trip home!" We waved back before she disappeared inside the tunnel leading to her plane.

"I guess it's just you and me now." I sighed and turned to Matt. "I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed."

"Me too." He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "So what did you think of Ange? It was the first time you guys were formally introduced to each other, after all."

"She's pretty cool, I like her. Maybe we can visit her sometime like she said earlier."

"That would be nice. Her home is the best." He smiled as if remembering some fond memory. "Do you have any gum, by the way?"

I tossed him a couple sticks I kept in my pocket. It was going to be an eight-hour flight, and I was desperately hoping not to be seated next to a screaming baby like the last time.

"You look kind of grouchy…" Matt laughed. I guess when I think about stuff I make faces to match it.

"Flying is great, just only when I'm the pilot. I hate being stuck with crying kids and people who get sick easily." I grumbled and propped my head on my hand.

Some time passed, and soon Matt had to leave for his home. A few minutes after that, I had to board my plane. Eight hours until I could play on my Xbox, sleep in my bed, and eat whatever I wanted. However, just as I was about to listen to some music on my phone…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Oh, fuck no.

* * *

**AN**: Lolly here! Thank you for reading and I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. However, I promise to update at least once every two weeks from now on. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	4. Skype

After eight hours of on and off infant screaming, I was finally home. I dropped all my bags on the floor and collapsed on my couch. Even though it was only morning here, I was already worn out. I could barely keep my eyes open, so I might as well catch a couple minutes of sleep before unpacking my stuff.

Just a couple minutes…

_THUD._

Shit, what was that? I turned slowly to look, because hey, if a murderer was in my house I wouldn't want to make eye contact with them _that_ quickly. Peering at the door, it was only my luggage that fell down. Grumbling, I tried to go back to sleep but it had startled me so much I couldn't. Well, since I was awake I might as well do something. I looked up at the clock, and it turned out that I slept clear past lunchtime.

After having a burger and a shake, now I could start working on stuff. But first, I checked my laptop to see if I had any new notifications while I was away. _Matt is online _was the only thing to pop up. I guess I could talk to him later.

Dragging all my stuff into my room, I just tossed my clothes either on my bed or into the hamper. Some I folded and put back into drawers or shelves, and the rest I left to lie on the sheets. I was only gone for a few days, and it seemed like the amount of clothes I brought with me on the trip had doubled. Oh well, I'd get around to organizing it sometime later. That or the dryer might eat some stuff. I shoved the luggage bags into the closet and went back to the living room. Mission accomplished.

I grabbed my laptop and slumped on the couch again. I opened up Skype and sent a message to Matt.

_Al: psst are you there_

_maaaatttttttt_

_answer meeeeeeee_

_Matt: is there something you want_

_i'm kind of busy right now_

_Al: with what?_

_Matt: uh_

_i have company over_

_Al: then why are you on skype omg_

_also, who's with you hmmmmm?_

_Matt: it's kat_

_gotta go see you later_

Well, fuck you too.

I _really_ hated to admit it, but my brother was a lot more experienced with relationships than I was. What did he have that I didn't? Maybe it's because he's the oh-so-mysterious-and-quiet guy? Was it because I was what Ange called "cocky"? Who knows, but one day I would be able to brag about my relationships with Matt.

_Angelique is online_

That's right, was still Ange to talk to. We exchanged Skypes before we left.

_Al: hey ange!_

_Angelique: hi alfred!_

_what are you doing on skype this evening?_

_Al: ?_

_it's only 3 in the afternoon here_

_Angelique: oh!_

_i knew that, of course…_

_anyway its 11 here sooo yeah_

We talked for a couple more hours, mostly about how lame Arthur was. She told me about a time where she went to visit Arthur for the holidays and she stuck a bunch of ice cubes down his shirt. There was also the story about when he was unbelievably drunk and started singing karaoke. Then, of course, the time she poured the tea on him.

_Ange: it's kind of embarrassing knowing we were raised by him…_

Soon she had to go, since it was already nearing 3 in the morning where she was.

_Angelique: well i'm going to bed now_

_goodnight, alfred!_

_Al: night ange!_

Hopefully she would be online tomorrow. I liked talking to her.


	5. Visiting

About a couple weeks had passed since the first time me and Ange talked on Skype, and now we were on almost every day. Today it seemed like she had a pleasant surprise.

_Ange: hey guess what!_

_i'm going to be visiting mattie this weekend so maybe you could go too!_

_Al: really? that's great!_

_i'll have to see if i can, i might have a meeting_

_Ange: no you have to go_

_you have tooooo_

_Al: we'll see!_

_anyway i have to go but i'll talk to you later_

_bbl_

Huh. I could feel a smile coming up on my cheeks. That, and I also felt sore. I had been sitting in the same position practically all day, only getting up to get snacks or whatever. Stretching my arms, I got up to go to kitchen again; time for some delicious, maybe not-so-nutritious snacks. I opened the fridge to find it… Completely empty?

Okay, maybe not _completely _empty, but the only things in there were celery and a couple bottles of water. I checked the pantry, but that was empty too.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

I guess it was time to go grocery shopping. I grabbed a sweater and walked out the door.

After a couple hours, I was back to the warmth of my house. Fuck February. On the way home, I nearly slipped on ice. Twice.

Oh well, at least I could enjoy some hot chocolate now that I was home. But before I could do all that I checked in with Ange.

_Ange: alfreeeeeed where are youu_

_it's been like 2 hours_

_anyway let's video chat when you get back_

_Al: ok ok i'm back _

_sorry i had to go grocery shopping_

_and k_

"Hey!" Her voice sounded throughout the room. "You idiot, you left me waiting for a while."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I pouted. "Anyway, I think I'm able to see you and Matt this weekend, so be happy. I got a call from my boss saying that the meeting was moved to next week."

"Really?! I mean, yay!" She chirped and clapped her hands together. "I'll be there at around ten o'clock in the morning. Don't leave me waiting this time."

"Okay, your highness." I rolled my eyes. "Ten o'clock it is."

"Good. I'm going to start packing, so see you then." She winked and hung up on the video chat.

_Al: don't forget your sweaters_

_canada's cold as shit_

* * *

The weekend was finally here! That, and I was finally at Matt's place after having my flight delayed by an hour. At least I was still here before Ange was; in fact, I beat her by at least half an hour.

"Come on, let's go pick her up." I followed Matt to a couple gates over, where we found Angelique sitting on her luggage.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" I teased.

"Fine, fine, you win this time. Can we eat? I haven't had anything all day."

When we got to Matt's house a little later, Ange practically inhaled everything he had to eat.

"I think someone's a little hungry." Matt sighed and put dishes in the sink.

After all that, we played a bit of Halo, with ended up with Ange kicking my ass.

"I spend a lot of time here, you know." She bragged and stuck up her nose. Jeez.

I glanced over at Matt, who just shrugged.

"I'm tired, so I'm gonna go take a little nap." She yawned and went to the spare room where she slept.

"You guys have been talking to each other a lot since the meeting." Matt leaned back and jkjkj

"Well, yeah, seeing as you're always with Katyushka, I figured I should have someone else to talk to for a change."

"Am I really away that much?" He smirked and returned to his game.

"Whatever." I sighed and got up to get a snack from his fridge. "Anyway, she's really fun to hang out with. We talk shit about Arthur a lot."

"Cute."

"What?"

"Nothing." I could hear him chuckling.


End file.
